


Falling Apart

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: Sam and Blaine are having problems, and while they're apart, Blaine tries to commit suicide. It's a oneshot set to Broken, by Lifehouse. It also mentions date rape. I had this started for awhile and finally got it finished and typed. XD. And it's my birthday, and I love Blam. If you can handle it, I hope you like! It ends with them together, so there's that. XD.





	Falling Apart

**_Disclaimer: The characters of_ ** _ glee _ **_do not belong to me. Okay. I don’t know where the Blam feels are coming from. This is a oneshot using the song_ ** _ Broken _ **_by Lifehouse. It’s going to be from both POVs. Blaine and Sam have been having problems and they’re on the verge of breaking up. I promise, it will end happy. It’s Blam. XD._ **

 

                                                      Falling Apart

                                                            By Julia

 

_ The broken clock is a comfort _ __   
_ It helps me sleep tonight _ __   
_ Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing  _ __   
_ All of my time _ __   
_ I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts _ __   
_ I am damaged at best _ _   
_ __ Like you’ve already figured out

 

_ I’m falling apart _ __   
_ I’m barely breathing _ __   
_ With a broken heart _ __   
_ That’s still breathing _ __   
_ In your name I find meaning _ __   
_ So I’m holding on, I’m holding on, I’m holding on _ _   
_ __ I’m barely holding on to you

 

It was morning, and Blaine had never felt less like getting up. Blaine was sort of glad that he hadn’t gotten rid of his apartment. He and Sam had moved in together, and that was when it had all gone to hell. Blaine wasn’t even sure if they were still together. Blaine rolled over in the bed, he was naked and it was hotter than hell in the apartment. Blaine looked out the window, looking at the rain. For once in LA it was raining. He glanced at the clock. It was three in the morning. He barely remembered what had happened the night before. He groaned, not sure why he was even awake now. Blaine groaned again and halted when he heard a noise in the living room. He grabbed a robe, pulled it on, and went out into the living room. Blaine found Puck sleeping on the couch, and some blonde girl he didn’t know was smoking a joint in front of the couch. Blaine guessed she must be Puck’s friend. Blaine looked at the tv, there was some movie he’d never seen playing. Blaine wasn’t sure where she’d gotten the pot, but he hoped it wasn’t his. He had some hidden under his bed. “Um, can I at least ask you what your name is?” Blaine asked, curls falling over his forehead. He looked at Puck, whom he wasn’t surprised to see was naked. Blaine covered his parts with an afghan.

 

Brittany finished taking a hit and looked up at him. “You’re Blaine, Puck’s brother, right?” She asked, and Blaine nodded. Brittany offered him her joint. “I’m Brittany S. Pierce. I’m Puck’s friend from work. Technically we met last night.” Brittany wondered if Blaine was feeling any better about his boyfriend. Brittany remembered that he’d been talking about him the night before. She thought Blaine should talk to his boyfriend about his issues with him. She sized him up, wondering how long he’d been with Sam. She had seen pictures of them together on Puck’s phone. They were so cute together. Brittany offered him some of her pizza and he passed the joint back. Brittany looked at him. She wasn’t even sure she was watching something that she’d chosen. Puck might have picked it. After they’d hooked up. She was only sleeping with Puck to make Santana jealous. Brittany looked at Blaine’s curls. They were gorgeous. “You need to talk to your boyfriend. You should talk through your issues. How long have you been with him? If it’s been longer than five years, you really don’t want to throw away your relationship.” She didn’t know where she’d gotten her wisdom. It wasn’t something that she usually didn’t let out too often. Brittany picked up another slice of pizza, and turned her blue eyes back on Puck, who was snoring. He always did that. She took a bite and chewed it a bit thoughtfully.

 

Blaine sighed. “We’ve been together since freshman year of high school, and I’m 21 now.” He couldn’t believe that they were having problems now. Blaine loved Sam with all of his heart. They’d known each other since 1st grade. Blaine thought maybe he’d been in love with Sam since then, too. That’s why this fight hurt so much. Blaine fingered his engagement ring. They’d gotten engaged about a year ago. Blaine looked at it, hoping that they were still engaged. When he’d left after the fight, it hadn’t been clear. Blaine accepted the joint and hit it again. He wished that he still had some rum or something. He was sure that they had gone through what had been here. Blaine wasn’t sure why he’d kept most of his furniture here either. It’s not as if he’d really thought he’d still need his apartment. But he supposed that a small part of him may have thought that they might not work out, since he’d kept his apartment. Blaine knew she was right about talking to Sam about things. “I know, I need to talk to him. I’m not even sure what happened. Why we fought. I just remember it started as soon as he got home from work.” Sam was a fireman. Blaine was so proud of him. Blaine was a musician. It hadn’t paid off for him just yet. 

 

Before Brittany could reply, Puck stirred. “Dude, it smells like pot in here.” He said, his voice groggy with sleep. Puck reached for his bottle of Gatorade and took a long sip. He wished it was still cold but it was better than nothing. He accepted the joint from his little brother and hit it. He still didn’t know why he was sleeping with Brittany. It’s not like he had feelings for her. He so didn’t. Puck hadn’t had feelings for anyone since he and Quinn had broken up in high school. Puck was 23 now. He knew that could be considered a bad thing. All he’d had was meaningless sex. Puck handed the joint to Brittany and looked at Blaine. “You going to talk to Sam at some point? You know that he didn’t mean what he said. He loves you more than anything or anyone. You and he are meant to be together, I know it.” Puck wasn’t in doubt at all about that. He knew that Sam was just getting nervous because the wedding was getting closer and he and Blaine had been having problems adjusting to living together. Puck knew they were both just overreacting. They just needed to relax. And since Blaine was a total stoner you’d think Blaine would have that down. Puck watched as Brittany put out the roach. He handed Blaine the Gatorade for him to take a sip. Puck looked at the movie playing. “What the hell is this?” He asked incredulously. Puck could tell he’d picked it out by the amount of hot chicks, but otherwise it looked stupid.

 

Blaine heaved another sigh. He knew that his brother was right about Sam. Blaine also had a suspicion that Sam was just scared about the wedding coming up. Not that he blamed him, but there was something to be said for communication. They should have talked about it. Blaine brushed curls off his forehead. Blaine didn’t want to lose Sam. He couldn’t lose Sam. He had never loved anyone like he loved Sam. Sam knew all of Blaine’s darkest secrets, and he stuck by Blaine anyway. Blaine knew how important that was. Blaine sighed again and looked at his big brother. “I don’t even know if we’re still engaged.” Blaine’s tone was dejected. He got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing some cookies, chips, and cold soda. “I want you guys to know that I appreciate you trying to cheer me up.” Blaine rejoined them, and handing out sodas. As he opened the cookies, he heaved a sigh. “What should I do? Should I let some time pass or should I call him tomorrow?” Blaine took out a handful of cookies and handed some to Britt and Puck. They were his favorite, chocolate chunk. He had gotten a few things the previous day at the grocery. He hadn’t wanted to get a lot if he was going home soon. Blaine took a bite of cookie.

 

Mulling over this, Brittany got a handful of chips. “You should give him a little space. Plus, you were the one to leave. Make him come to you. You guys need to talk. Puck says that you two really do love each other. Do you know how rare that really is? You deserve to have this work out, Blaine. Just give it a couple of days, let you both cool down.” She stuffed some chips in her mouth. Brittany picked up the tv remote to change the channel. She cycled through the guide, wondering if Blaine had really planned on his relationship working out if he’d still kept his apartment. Maybe it had been paid for the month already. Brittany reached for more cookies.

 

Blaine watched her go through the guide.  _ The Avengers _ was on. That was Sam’s favorite movie. He fought back the tears threatening to fall. He thought about what Brittany had said. She might be right. Time might be a good idea. Blaine sipped his soda, wishing he could turn back the clock. Blaine knew this wasn’t all his fault though. Sam had had his hand in it. He just hated being apart from him like this. Blaine wondered who was going to help him through his night terrors. Sam would hug him and sing to him until he calmed down. Blaine knew that he’d never make it through all of this without Sam. Blaine reached for more cookies, trying to keep the tears at bay. This couldn’t be over. He loved Sam so much.

 

The next afternoon, Sam woke up, his long blonde hair a mess and naked. Sam groaned, his drinking had gotten out of hand the night before. He rolled over, and collided with another body. Sam immediately froze. What the hell? He blinked in the blinding light. It was Sebastian Smythe. He groaned. He didn’t remember the night before. He really hoped they hadn’t slept together. Sam pushed back the covers and sat up, looking around for something to put on. If he  _ had _ slept with Smythe, his life was over. Blaine would never forgive him. He found a pair of Blaine’s UCLA sweats on the floor and put on the pants. As he did, he heard Sebastian moving next to him. Sam turned to face him, the muscles in his chest rippling. “Please tell me that we didn’t fuck. My fiancé will kill me.” That was rich, he didn’t even know if they were still engaged. He groaned, his head pounding. He wiped his long hair out of his eyes. “Not that you aren’t awesome, Bas. But you know B already thinks we’re too close.” Sam had been glad to meet Sebastian at first. He was also a singer like Blaine, and he was actually very talented. Blaine had been wary of Smythe, because Sam and Sebastian had had a rapport almost immediately. Sam knew that his friendship with Bas was a problem for Blaine. Sam knew that Blaine had no cause to be jealous though.

 

Sebastian reached for his underwear and pulled it on. “We didn’t fuck. You’d remember it, even with as drunk as you were.” He reassured Sam. He rubbed his head. If he was being honest, he really did have a huge crush on Sam. Sebastian had been the kind of guy in high school that would have tried to get Sam regardless of his relationship status. Not anymore though. He didn’t want to be the kind of guy who ruined an engagement. He brushed his hand through his hair, messing it up more. He didn’t know what else to say. He honestly didn’t remember how they had ended up naked in bed together. He hoped he was right about them not fucking. “Sam, you know that I want you and Blaine to work out. Even if we  _ did _ make that mistake I’d never tell him. And you shouldn’t even tell him I was here last night. Not if you want to get him to come home.” He didn’t know what had made him be this better guy. “I’ll go and start coffee.” He told the other man, and swung out of bed, pulling on his jeans and heading for the kitchen. He was fairly certain that they had had other company the night before, too. He moved to get out coffee supplies. He really hoped that he was right about them not fucking. He wracked his brain as he filled the coffee maker with coffee. Sebastian knew that he should have told Sam no when he’d asked him to come over. He just couldn’t tell Sam no. He knew that he was going to have to learn to try. It would take effort but he could do it. 

 

Honestly, Sam was scared that Smythe was wrong about them not fucking. Sam and Blaine had been together for a very long time. Sam looked over at his cell phone. Had Blaine contacted him? He reached for it to look. Nothing. Sam sighed and laid back on the bed dejectedly. He hated being away from Blaine like this. He didn’t know how to get through this if Blaine stayed away longer than he expected. Then he heard the doorbell. It couldn’t be Blaine, he still had a key. Sam moved to get it. When he opened the door, it revealed a friend of theirs from Georgia, Jackson Williams. He reminded Sam of Chace Crawford in his early  _ gossip girl _ days. “Hey, Williams.” Sam said, stepping back to let him in. Jackson was, like Sam, bisexual. Jackson walked in, and Sam closed the door behind him. “You’re here early.” He wasn’t sure that eleven AM was early, but if it was it was still strange to have a visitor so early. Especially unannounced, but they almost never turned Jackson away when he came over. Sam led them to the kitchen. Sebastian was mixing eggs in a bowl, and the coffee was done percolating. Sam got them out some mugs, and creamer and Splenda. He and Jackson both liked their coffee sweet and sugary. Sam watched as Jackson leaned against the counter, his green eyes on Sebastian. Jackson had a huge crush on him.

 

Snorting, Jackson said, “Dude, it’s eleven. Almost afternoon. And we’re supposed to work on some songs together.” Sam was a firefighter, yes, but he also knew how to play guitar and write songs. Jackson accepted the mug of coffee that Sam handed him. Jackson brushed his free hand through his locks of hair across his forehead. “Did Blaine come home or text?” He asked. He had been at Blaine’s the night before, so he knew that they’d fought. Jackson watched as Sebastian put the eggs on the stove. He definitely had a crush on him. Jackson took a sip of his coffee and set his green eyes back on Sam. What he didn’t tell Sam was that he and Blaine had fooled around the night before.

 

“No. I don’t know whether to give him space or not. It was the biggest fight we’ve ever had.” Sam wasn’t even sure how it had gotten so loud and intense. Blaine had been so angry and hurt. Not that Sam blamed him. He’d been being a complete jackass. He sighed. “Can we beg off the writing today? Please. I can’t do it right now. All I can think about is Blaine, and trust me, you don’t want my attention on him when you want it on songs.” All the songs for Jackson’s album would turn out angsty and pathetic. Sam didn’t want that for him. He wanted him to have songs that were deeply personal for him. Sam’s hair fell over his forehead, and he was reminded of when Blaine’s curls did that. It was super hot. 

 

“Yeah, Williams, you don’t want your entire album to sound like a Sarah McLachlan CD.” It was definitely not something that would please Jackson. He wanted a Green Day feel. He did his best to avoid looking at the Southerner, he knew that Jackson had a major crush on him. Sebastian didn’t want to date a guy named after a Confederate general no matter how hot he was. He just didn’t feel that way about him. Sebastian looked at Sam then. “You and B just need to talk. It’s going to be fine.” He wished that Sam could just realize how much better Sebastian would treat him. Even if he knew hoping was pathetic.

 

Glaring at him, Jackson said, “Shut up, Smythe. I’ve got next to no ideas, so whatever he’s got is fine with me.” He couldn’t believe that Smythe was still hung up on Sam. It’s not like he was ever going to have a chance. All Sam could see was Blaine. Jackson hopped on the counter as Sebastian rolled his eyes. Then he set his gaze on Sam. “He’s not wrong about Blaine, though, Sam. You two just have to sit down and talk about things.” He didn’t say that he knew why they’d fought. He didn’t want Sam to get upset. “As angry as he is at you, he still loves you so much.” He knew it was true, and he really hoped that Sam would believe it. 

 

“Can we please change the subject? I can’t talk about him right now.” Sam said, a lump in his throat. He was starting to think maybe Bas had been wrong about them not fucking. Things were coming back to him, in small doses. He couldn’t have done that, it just couldn’t be true, could it? There were times when Sam had given thought to asking Smythe to have a threesome with him and Blaine, but this was so much worse. Sam brushed his hand through his shaggy blonde hair. That’s when there was a key in the door, and Sam’s fiancé walked into the apartment. Sam’s breath caught. He hadn’t expected to see him today. Sam looked at the other boys. “Give us a moment please.” They both left the kitchen. They stood there awkwardly for a moment. Sam started to step closer, but Blaine stepped back when he did. Sam tried not to let it show how much it hurt. Sam’s hair fell over his forehead again. He didn’t move it, and he caught Blaine’s eyes going to it. He loved to play with Sam’s hair. Sam loved it too if he was being forthright. “I missed you.” He said, his voice cracking with pain. Sam was still seeing flashes of the night before and he was scared to death. Sam watched Blaine’s expression, trying to gauge what he was feeling. It usually was easy for him, since they knew each other for so long. Sam didn’t know what to say next. 

 

It took his breath away, seeing Sam. A lump welled up in Blaine’s throat. What if this was it? What if it was the last time he saw Sam? Blaine couldn’t stop the tears from welling up in his eyes. He finally spoke. “I missed you too, Sammy.” Blaine could smell the coffee. He loved coffee. Blaine brushed the hand not holding his keys through his messy curls. “I just came for some clothes.” Blaine told him, his voice quiet. He didn’t know what else to say. Blaine wished he did. They’d been together for seven years, and best friends pretty much all of their lives. Blaine knew that he wasn’t going to make it if they broke up. It was still unclear if they were even together. Blaine watched a few tears fall off Sam’s chin. Blaine longed to brush them off. It was hard not to rush to him and throw his arms around him and never let go. Blaine let out a sigh. Sam always had his speechless effect on him, and now was no exception. Blaine couldn’t hold back the torrent of tears, and his knees started to buckle. Before he could tell him not to, Sam had crossed the distance between them and caught him before he fell to the floor. Blaine let him for a moment before he pulled away. 

 

He was disappointed when Blaine backed away. Sam wiped his cheeks. “Please, baby, I can’t be without you. This fighting has been killing me. I mean it. I love you, and you love me. We’ve known each other all of our lives. We can work this out, B, I know we can.” Sam didn’t know how they were going to live without each other. He had ached to be away from Blaine last night. Before either of them could say anything, Jackson came back in. Sam felt a ringing in his ears as Jackson told them both that he and Blaine had fooled around the night before. It hit Sam like a freight train, if Blaine and Jackson had, Blaine couldn’t get upset that he and Smythe had, right? Sam watched his face. He looked horrified. Sam said, “Blaine…. I’m not mad, okay? We didn’t know if we were still together. I still want to marry you. You weren’t the only one. I may have fooled around with…. Bas.” That part was said cautiously. Blaine had been jealous of Sam and Sebastian, Sam knew that might freak him out. He just hoped they could work past it. Before this they’d only been with each other, and now they both may have messed up. In Sam’s eyes, they were even. He reached out cautiously, brushing tears off Blaine’s cheeks. Who, to his credit, didn’t stop him. Sam looked at Jackson. “Really, man, I’m not mad, I swear.”

 

It was hard for Blaine to hear. His fiancé might not be angry, but he was. “Are you serious, Jackson? You  _ knew _ how drunk that I was, and you did it anyway?! You also know that I’m  _ engaged _ . You should have told me no immediately! How could you?!” He believed that he’d been flirting with Jackson, he sometimes got that way when drinking, but if you were  _ that _ drunk, was it really consenting? Blaine didn’t think so. “Do you know how close that is to date rape? “ His voice was barely above a whisper. He barely noticed Sam’s arms sliding around his waist.

 

“Blaine… it’s going to be okay, baby.” He said, sorry for Blaine. Although with Blaine’s past it made sense. He’d been sexually assaulted when he was 12. Sam knew that Jackson hadn’t been aware of that, and he was sure that Jackson hadn’t forced anything. Sam lifted Blaine’s tee shirt and stroked his stomach, it helped him calm down. “Jackson, I know that this is just… look, I’m not mad, but maybe you should go. I’ll… text you.” Sam chose his words carefully, he didn’t want Blaine to freak out more than he was. Jackson stepped out, and Blaine dissolved into tears. “Oh, B, I’m so sorry, baby.”

 

He let Sam hold him for a second, and then he stepped back. “Sammy…. You know that I love you more than anything. But I’m…. look. I’m not mad at you if you fooled around with Bas. Apparently I… well, we’re even. But I still need some space. I just…. It’s killing me too, being apart. And I’m not having doubts about us.” He fingered his ring. “I just… I need to… we’re still fighting way too much.” He truthfully didn’t want to go. This was killing him. Their eyes met, and Blaine felt an ache deep in his bones. “I’ll call you later.” He promised, and left, forgetting about the clothes, leaving Sam standing there broken. 

 

_ The broken locks were a warning _ __   
_ You got inside my head _ __   
_ I tried my best to be guarded _ __   
_ I’m an open book instead _ __   
_ I still see your reflection inside of my eyes _ __   
_ They’re looking for a purpose,  _ _   
_ __ They’re still looking for life

 

_ I’m falling apart, _ __   
_ I’m barely breathing _ __   
_ With a broken heart _ __   
_ That’s still beating _ __   
_ In the pain (in the pain) _ __   
_ Is there healing _ __   
_ I find meaning _ __   
_ So I’m holding on, (I’m still holding) _ __   
_ I’m holding on (I’m still holding) _ _   
_ __ I’m barely holding on to you

 

That was two months ago. Blaine hadn’t spoken to Sam in all of that time. He was aching to talk to him. Blaine had been through so much in those two months. The only decision they’d made was they were officially still together. Blaine was lying in bed in his apartment, he’d just taken some cocaine. Ever since he and Sam had stopped speaking, he’d gotten into drugs that would be something that could actually get him addicted. He was laying in bed with Jackson. They’d been fucking for two weeks. Blaine felt so incredibly broken. Blaine didn’t know if he and Sam were going to work out and it was scaring the fuck out of him. Blaine was so high the room was spinning. Reaching out, he reached for the knife he had lying on his bedside table. He sliced it along his tiny wrists. He’d lost at least 20 pounds in the last two months. Blaine watched the blood fall off his wrist and onto the floor. It didn’t even feel real. 

 

Stirring, Jackson woke to sunlight streaming in the window. That’s when he saw Blaine not moving and the cuts on his wrists. “FUCK!” He screamed out, and grabbed his phone, dialing 911. He knew that Blaine hadn’t been taking things well, but this? Jackson told the operator what was going on, and he moved to check Blaine’s pulse. It was low, but it was still there. Jackson hung up with the operator and then dialed Sam’s number. He groaned as he waited for Sam to pick up. When he heard a sleepy voice saying his name, Jackson said, “Sam, please, don’t be pissed. Blaine and I have been fucking. It’s just sex. He slit his wrists.”

 

There was a ringing in Sam’s ears. He heard what Jackson was saying, but it was barely registering. Sam ran his hand through his blonde hair. Which fell all the way to his shoulders. “Is he…. If he…. Please, Williams, tell me the love of my life isn’t gone.” His voice was barely above a whisper. Sam was going to. He loved Blaine more than life itself. “Please, tell me. Please.” His voice broke on the words, and tears poured down his cheeks. His heart started pounding again when Jackson told him he was still alive, even if it was barely. Sam let out a strangled breath. “Okay. Which hospital?” He was so freaked out he couldn’t feel his body.

 

An hour later, Sam, Puck, and Sebastian were in the hospital waiting room. Jackson had gone to get them some drinks. Sam was so very numb. He was holding Puck’s hand, trying hard to breathe. Sam was trying not to panic. They’d told him Blaine needed a blood transfusion, and so he was praying to God that his fiancé, his  _ Blaine _ , was going to be okay. Sam’s green eyes filled with tears, and his wobbly voice spoke. “Puck, I can’t…. I can’t lose him. And this… I did this to him. I… I couldn’t just be ready to be married. Now, I’m going to possibly lose him. I can’t…. I  _ can’t. _ ”

 

It hurt him to see Sam like this. He squeezed Sam’s fingers. Having a gay brother changed you. He could hold hands without romantic feelings. “Hey, Samuel Noel Evans, you shut that shit up right now. I fucking mean it. This… you two having problems is a fucking tragedy, but you didn’t do this. B did this.” Puck’s voice wasn’t that strong. “You…. what you need to do now is be there for him.” The crack that they’d said had been in Blaine’s system had been a huge shock. Blaine didn’t do drugs like crack. He squeezed Sam’s fingers again. “You have to believe that it’s going to be okay. You hear me?”

 

Managing a stiff nod, Sam moved to bury his head in Puck’s shoulder. Sebastian hadn’t said much. Sam took deep breaths, trying to tell himself that Blaine was going to be okay. He’d had to have a fucking blood transfusion. Sam couldn’t believe any of this. It was unreal. Yeah, Blaine had issues, but he’d never tried to kill himself before. Sam knew that he should feel angry. Suicide was selfish. Even if he got why Blaine had done this. Sam couldn’t be angry at him, not when he had been hurting as much as Blaine had. Sam hadn’t actually seriously considered it, but the thought had crossed his mind a few times. Sam sighed as he sobbed into Puck’s shoulder. He felt a hand on his own shoulder, and turned to look, it was Jackson. He handed Sam a caffeine free Coke, and Sam mumbled a soft thanks and opened the can, taking a sip. Sam was shaking but he felt numb. Sam couldn’t really look at the other man, he was pissed as fuck that Jackson had been sleeping with his boyfriend. He knew it was the wrong time, but on wobbly legs, he stood. “Jackson, I hope you had a good time fucking him, because that time was the last.” Before he knew it, he was drawing back and punching Jackson in the face. The other cans of soda went flying, Puck and Bas crying out in total and complete shock. Sam looked down at him. Jackson was trying to catch his breath. “You say the fuck away from  _ my _ fiancé!” 

 

Sebastian reached out and took the blonde’s hand, holding tightly. “Come on, honey, let’s go get some air.” Not that he blamed the other man. He didn’t. Sebastian kind of was blaming him, too. He met the other man’s eye. “You shouldn’t have done this. You… I know that Blaine and Sam are having issues, but they’re still engaged. You knew that. And you took advantage of B and the fact that he was heartbroken. I can’t….. You will never have me. Lose my number, asshole.” Sebastian hadn’t ever been so angry. He may have had a massive crush on Sam, but he wouldn’t have tried anything.

 

“He… he’s sleeping with  _ my _ fiancé! If B lives through this, I am marrying him immediately. I mean it. I’ll call the Justice of the Peace.” He was determined to make sure that he and Blaine got married as soon as possible. Sam was pacing in the parking lot, and he tried to catch his breath. “I can’t… how…  _ why _ did Blaine do this? I just… I will never go through this again. I will make him my husband as soon as I can.” Sam’s green eyes brushed with tears, and Sebastian moved to hug him tightly. Sam buried his head in the other’s neck. He didn’t know what he’d do without Sebastian. He was being really great about all of this. 

 

“We can’t stay out here long, sweets, because Puck might kill Jackson too.” He told him, his tone full of unshed tears. He was doing his best to be supportive. “I don’t want to see Puck going to jail when Blaine is going to need him.” Sebastian couldn’t believe that Jackson had turned out like he had. Jackson hadn’t struck him as someone who fooled around with people who were so drunk they couldn’t consent. Sebastian was so upset. Beyond upset. How could they have not known? Sebastian’s eyes brushed with tears. “I don’t… I.. I know that Blaine has issues with sex.” It had to be messing with him. Maybe Jackson doing what he’d done had caused the suicide attempt. “I just keep thinking what if he’s done that to me? To you?” He asked. It was scaring the hell out of him. They were going to have to get rid of him from their group. It was more than he wanted to deal with right now. “Oh, Sammy, I’m sorry… we have to go back and check on your man.” Sebastian sighed and they both moved to go back into the ICU ward. When they got there, B’s brother was alone. Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t want Puck to get in trouble either. Blaine was going to have to stay in psych for 3 days as well. That was messing Sam up, Sebastian knew. Silver lining was, it had gotten Blaine and Sam together again. Sebastian couldn’t feel jealous, he was so upset about what Jackson had done. 

 

A few minutes after midnight, Blaine woke up, blinking at the harsh light. Sam was sharing his bed with him. Blaine’s wrists were heavily bandaged, the left one in a cast. Blaine was looking into the harsh light. It wasn’t even that bad. Since it was night, when people usually were sleeping. Blaine poked his Sammy in the side, wanting him to wake up. When his fiancé, (if that was still what he was) woke slowly. Blaine wondered if Sam knew why his arm was broken. Sam’s green eyes met his hazel ones, and Blaine said, his voice shaking, “I really wasn’t trying to get attention.” He was hating the way his voice was rough with misuse. Blaine remembered cutting his wrists. He knew why he had. He’d been feeling sad about Sam being gone and fucking Jackson. What he remembered about that he didn’t want to remember. They had only started fucking in the first place because Jackson had date raped him. He had kept sleeping with jim because he’d been missing Sammy and he had felt totally worthless. Not good enough for anyone to love. Blaine’s eyes filled with tears. “I’m… I’m so glad that you’re here.” He told Sam, his heart pounding out of his chest. He was so incredibly terrified. 

 

“Hey, no, B. Don’t feel like that. I know that this was a serious attempt. But Blaine, no more. We’re going to get married, okay? These two months apart taught me that we’re forever, okay? You can stop feeling like you need to die. But right now, you’re recovering, we don’t have to talk seriously.” Sam tugged Blaine closer. They would have the rest of their lives together, he was sure of it. They had always been meant to be. 

 

_ I’m hanging on another day _ __   
_ Just to see what you will throw my way _ __   
_ And I’m hanging on to the words you say _ _   
_ __ You said I’ll be okay

 

_ The broken lights  _ __   
_ On the freeway left me here alone _ __   
_ I may have lost my way now _ _   
_ __ Haven’t forgotten my way home

  
  
  


**_Author’s note: Yeah, so, had this started for awhile. Sorry that it’s taken so long to get it up. Still trying to have as many Blam fics as possible. Any characters you don’t recognize are mine. I hope ya’ll liked! I will always love Blam. XD._ **


End file.
